Global Detective Force
Global Detective Force are the group of elite cybernoid detectives from around the world that appears in Cyber Hero series. They reappear in the recent Cyber Hero series as an ally to the main protagonists who fought against massive criminal organizations. Notable Members Current members *Shaft - USA (Main weapon: Plasma Taser, The Fist of Shaft (Special Weapon)) (New and current chief) *Echo - Japan (Main weapon: Wave Blaster, Mega Sonic Cannon (Special Weapon)) *Katz - South Korea (Main weapon: Lethal Spray) *IronGrip - United Kingdom (Main weapon: Iron Grappler) *Sleeks - France (Main weapon: Sleeking Quarterstaff) *Flare - China (Main weapon: Advanced Blazing Nightsticks) *Fiatz - Singapore (Main weapon: Blind Flash) *Lockjow - Australia (Main weapon: Sniper Arm) *Kimi - South Korea (Main weapon: Lethal Bow) *Frostbyte - Canada (Main Weapon: Ice Weapon Executive) *Xiame - Taiwan (Main Weapon: Firecharger) *Rusty - Germany (Main Weapon: None, despite of being an evidence tracker) *Exemi - Estonia (Main Weapon: None, despite of being one of the forensic agents who worked for them) *CyberCop Steel - TBA, possibly from Detroit, Michigan Possible Returning Veterans *Blitz - Russia (Main weapon: Ice Blaster) New Recruits *Bree - Mexico (Main weapon: Dual Cyber Pistols (HoF), Silenced Air Gun (Future Strike and New Horizons) *Gaitz - Philippines (Main weapon: unknown) *Claire - France *Carren - Spain *Garith - Brazil *Chromik - Ukraine *Krakis - Albania *TBA Female - USA (As Shaft's female fellow detective) *TBA Male - Portugal *TBA Male - Mexico *TBA Female - Argentina Former/Retired/Deceased *Holt - USA (former chief, deceased) *Fritz - Germany (Main weapon: Electric Taser and Electric Combat Pack) (as a replacement for Kaiser and a deceased member in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom) *Snipes - Ukraine (former member who turns traitor, deceased) *Kaiser Von Krause - Germany (former member who turns traitor) *Lockede - Australia (Main weapon: Cybernetic Sniper Rifle) (Former recruit who later promoted as a high-ranking officer, but was killed in the line of duty) *IronHand - United Kingdom (Main weapon: Iron Chained Ball of Justice) (deceased) *Grip - USA (Main weapon: Heavy Grapple Gun) (former captain and chief, now deceased) *Maple - Canada (Retired) Trivia *The name Global Detective Force is obviously a pun of Earth Defense Force, a series of video game. *Sleeks, Katz, Fiatz, Kimi, Xiame, and Exemi are the only main detectives who are female in this group. *Shaft, Echo, Katz, IronGrip, Flare, Fiatz, and Lockjow are the only detective cybernoids in this group that has a police siren on his/her helmet. **However, Rusty has a siren also but it only use as a tracking indicator despite of being an evidence tracker *Ironhand is the only recent member in Cyber Hero series who was killed on-duty. *A memorial of the fallen detective cybernoids is now erected after the death of Ironhand. *As of Cyber Hero: Codename C, all female detectives (except for Katz and Fiatz) are no longer wearing helmet. *Rusty and Exemi are the only main detective cybernoids that doesn't have any weapons. Gallery Detective Shaft.png|Detective Shaft Detective Echo.png|Detective Echo Detective Katz.png|Detective Katz Detective Katz - No Helmet.png|Detective Katz - without helmet Detective IronGrip.png|Detective IronGrip Detective Sleeks - New.png|Detective Sleeks Detective Flare.png|Detective Flare Detective Fiatz.png|Detective Fiatz Detective Fiatz - No Helmet.png|Fiatz - without helmet and wielding a flashlight. Detective Lockjow.png|Detective Lockjow Detective Kimi.png|Detective Kimi Detective Frostbyte.png|Detective Frostbyte Detective Xiame.png|Detective Xiame Detective Rusty.png|Detective Rusty Detective Exemi.png|Detective Exemi Category:Groups Category:Law Enforcement Groups